The Legend over Her: Sacrilegio
by viry.villa3
Summary: Muchos conocen al antagonista de Ganondorf, yo en realidad no, pero me pareció fantástica la idea de crear este Oneshoot, con un toque de lemmon… Tal vez. "Ganondorf al estar en una meditación profunda, un toque, una caricia femenina, lo despierta, causándole más de un sentimiento que había dado por perdido."


**Capítulo 1: **

**Sacrilegio ante el Deseo**

* * *

**_Aclaración: _**Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Nintendo y a sus respectivos creadores. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión :3

* * *

―Ganondorf...― Escuchó la dulce voz de una dama.

Aquello que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, quiso descubrir, abriendo sus parpados, observó la figura femenina de una joven mujer, que al principio observó con cautela y extrañez, pero ella le sonreía.

Le notó aquella larga y lisa cabellera oscura; como la noche, la esbelta y casi resplandeciente figura en aquel tenue sitio, y además parece reconocerla.

―Tu... Eres tú... ¿De verdad?― Inquirió con incredulidad, pero también parecía feliz.

―Sí...― Respondió ella, acercándose lentamente, hasta tomarlo del desconcertado rostro.

Aquel varón, pareció haberse doblegado, al sentir tal caricia femenina, delicada y enternecedoramente, fue como si lo hubiese domado por completo.

―Sí... Parece que estoy soñando...―Llevó sus manos a la delgada y suave mano de la dama, que de inmediato llevó a sus labios besándola, cosa que enterneció de primero a la joven, y luego le sorprendió, pues aquel hombre, luego lamió un par de sus delgados dedos, como si la probara, reafirmando de nuevo dijo―…definitivamente eres tu...―

―Ganondorf...―

El enorme bulto masculino; la envolvió tan de repente entre sus enormes brazos, diciendo ―Será mejor que aproveche esta oportunidad...― A espaldas de la joven que le escuchó decir aquellas palabras, que en realidad tenían otro significado, el rey de las tinieblas creó un portal, tan negro y oscuro como el cosmos, donde simplemente se dirigió allí, con la mujer en brazos sin pedirle permiso.

* * *

Pasaron el portal, apareciendo en otra habitación, la figura femenina entre el pecho de Ganondorf, éste mismo se apartó pocos centímetros, ella alzó su vista, le miró extrañada en ese instante, iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, al momento en que Dragmire la cargó tal cual una dama, ella soltó una leve exclamación de sorpresa, y el varón se dirigió a una enorme cama más adentró del cuarto, cubierta por colchas carmín oscuro, las almohadas doradas y negras, todo parecía de seda, suave al tacto. La colocó casi en medio de tan lujoso lecho, ella aún confundida, parecía ya comprender lo de hace un momento.

―¿…Ganondorf…?― Le llamó un poco liada.

El nombrado se alejó de la cama, y le dio la espalda; sin contestar palabra alguna, simplemente comenzó a deshacerse de su capa, de la enorme y pesada armadura oscura y casi desgastada. Causando un poco de ruido al dejarlo caer como a cualquier cosa sobre el piso en tono negro y dorado.

―Ga- Ganondorf... Qué... ¿Qué haces?― Abrió sus ojos con asombro y se ruborizo, a la vez que volteó su rostro avergonzado. Pues, aquel otro, ya estaba desvistiéndose, dejando visible un cuerpo marcado, con aquella piel oscura y un vello pelirrojo en el pecho, al igual que sus cabellos. Desnudo completamente, se volvió a ella, diciéndole ―No te pongas así... ―

La joven sintió su enorme presencia cerca de ella, y simplemente se quedó quieta cubriéndose con ambas manos. ―Aaah... Ganondorf... E-esto...―Se sobresaltó al sentir la enorme mano sobre su hombro, el calor de su cuerpo varonil, e incluso la mirada que tenía en aquel momento.

La movió un poco posicionándola para que le viese. Ella avergonzada y al sentir el leve movimiento, de inmediato le miró al rostro con unos ojos compasivos, causándole ternura al rey.

―Aah...―Soltó un leve suspiro ―He esperado tanto tiempo para volverte a tener... Te he deseado tanto, como no tienes idea...―

―Ganondorf...― Musitó ella enternecida.

―Sólo… sólo d-déjame... ―Se le fue encima, cayendo ambos completamente a las almohadas, ella le clavó la mirada como si estuviese asustada.

Intentó replicar ― Pero... Ganondorf... Yo...―

―Sólo permite que pase, yo... ―Pasó su mano, acariciándole tiernamente su mejilla sonrojada. ―...yo me haré cargo de todo...―

Al ya haber entendido, la joven se puso aún más avergonzada, aún dudaba, y trató de pensar en la situación en que se encuentra.

Ganondorf se incorporó, posicionándose de rodillas sobre ella, admirándola atentamente, aun sin mirarla con lujuria y eso era una pequeña sorpresa. Se volvió a ella, para quitarle sus ropas, y accesorios en oro.

Ella reaccionó avergonzada ante el tacto, llevó sus manos abrazándose así misma, deteniéndole, abrió sus labios diciendo. ―N-no... E-esto... Es vergonzoso...―

―No me hagas esto... ―Soltó un suspiro de desaire ―...que ya no puedo soportar por más tiempo. Además no tienes a dónde ir... Prácticamente estás bajo mis dominios. ―

―Ah... Gan...Ganondorf... Qué dices...― Dijo un poco atemorizada.

―No es que te lo vaya a dejar tan fácil...― Le acarició sus labios rosados, que tenía abiertos por la impresión. Volviéndose a ella, para volver a arrebatar esas blancas ropas que le impedían ver el cuerpo delicado y femenino bajo su yugo.

Ella le tomó de las manos, las cuales apretó con un poco de desesperación, avergonzada, dudando… Lo pensó un momento, evitando aquella penetrante mirada, soltó un suspiro, con la respuesta que el otro anhelaba ―Está bien…―

Dejo de detenerlo, y Ganondorf iba a continuar, hasta que sus movimientos, fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la dama.

―Espera… Yo misma lo haré…―

Aquél fornido Gerudo sonrió para sí, mientras la joven llevó ambas manos a la parte detrás de su cuello, deshaciéndose ella misma de su blanco vestido, ya dejando visible aquel par de pechos, que Ganondorf observó con asombro, a la vez que comenzó a respirar agitadamente, por cada movimiento empleado por la dama, que seguía con la vista a un costado, pero cuando la giró al pelirrojo, se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le veía así, y ya también lo cedió.

Piel… Esa piel, deseo carnal, imposible de soportar… Ganondorf, con su enorme mano le acarició un seno, causando que la dama se estremeciera, y ambos pezones rosados, se erizaron por el suave tacto masculino, tibio, y que realmente no quería admitir que le gustó.

Dragmire, se inclinó al otro, llevando su boca, lamiendo el contorno de dicho pezón, con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciar el otro, la joven mantuvo los ojos cerrados, apretando los parpados, dejando que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera, dejó salir unos dulces quejidos, que oía el varón, eran tan agradables, que comenzó a chupar para provocarle más.

―Guh… Aaaaaah…― Soltó ella, de repente, abrazándole del fornido cuello al Gerudo. ―Ganon…Ganondorf…― Bajó su mirada, para solo encontrar a tan ocupado hombre, acariciarle, y seguir lamiendo, dándole placer.

El rey, se detuvo un momento, para encontrarse con tan inocente mirada marrón, notándola tan bella, y ruborizada, se irguió un poco para decir, mientras se limpió la boca con la mano ― ¿…Tienes idea de lo que va a ocurrir? ―

―S-sí…―Miró a otro lado, pareciendo avergonzada.

A lo que el varón, le tomó del rostro, preguntando ― ¿Por qué apartas la mirada? ―

―…E-eso es tan simple… Yo… Sabes que esto me es muy vergonzoso… es… es mi primera vez… yo… solo tengo una noción, pero… Eh… No sé ni cómo complacerte a ti…―

―…Oh… ― Expresó ― ¿Recuerdas que dije, que yo me encargaría de todo…? ―

La joven abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y asentó una vez con la cabeza, sin despegarse de la mano varonil de Ganondorf.

―Con esto ya me tienes contento… y no te preocupes, que me encargaré de tratarte como te mereces…― Sonrió sutilmente, cosa que dejó anonadada a la dama, estando aun semidesnuda para el otro, quien enseguida la tomó de la cintura, para terminar de arrebatarle tan lindo vestido claro. ―…El blanco no me gusta… Te verías mejor de rojo…― Comentó él.

La mujer, se abrazó a sí misma nuevamente, tratando de cubrir inútilmente su desnudez, el varón de nueva cuenta se acercó a ella, tomándole de tan negra cabellera, a la vez que le daba un tierno beso en la frente, que volvió a enrojecer a la dama. Pero luego, ya está vez, le beso en los labios, suavemente, tomándola de un hombro, para pegarla a su tan fornido cuerpo, sintiéndola como tanto lo deseó, la mujer simplemente se dejó llevar, ya lo había decidido, pero realmente no era parte del plan el encontrarse en privado en los aposentos del rey de las tinieblas.

La joven se sobresaltó, y se separó casi nada del varón, el cual le miró curioso ―¿Qué sucede? ―

―Ah… Yo… E… este…― Bajó su mirada, a lo que Ganondorf también hizo, levantándose un poco, para verla, ella de nuevo le quitó la vista de encima, y él pareció entender.

―Ya veo… Esto significa lo mucho que me encantas… ― Soltó un suspiro de deseo diciendo aún ―…Voy a prepararte un poco más… ―

―…Pe-pero… e-eso…― Aun sin verle, solo señaló con su dedo a la entrepierna del Gerudo, diciendo apenada ―…Eso… vas… a…― Ganondorf sonreía al verla tan avergonzada que solo para bromear dijo ― ¿…voy a hacer, qué? ―

―Ah… Vas a meterlo…― Dijo casi asustada.

―…Ya te lo dije…― Se inclinó de nuevo, apoyándose en sus manos, que colocó cerca de la cabeza de la joven ―…Te prepararé primero… y luego simplemente sucederá… ni cuenta te vas a dar…―

―…Lo… Lo siento…―

―Qué podría esperar de una criatura tan inocente como tú… ― Sonrió, y le acarició tiernamente.

―…B-bien…― Se abrió de piernas, mostrando tan preciado tesoro, por ser descubierto.

Ganondorf bajó su mirada, y sorprendido ―Vaya… parece que aprendes rápido…―

―Te dije que tenía solo una idea… pero es que me siento muy extraña, en especial aquí…― Llevó la mano a su intimidad, sintiendo que se encuentra húmeda. ― Soltó un leve quejido, ―Realmente… siento… extraño… ― Ganondorf sonrió con picardía, observando a la dama. ― ¿Por qué te tocas tu sola? ―

―Eeck…― Expresó ella, volteando su mirada, deteniéndose.

― Me alegra que seas así…― Tomó la mano de la joven, dirigiéndose él mismo a ese sitio ―…yo me encargo…―

―¡Eeeh! ― Expresó la joven al sentir que el Gerudo le tocó con la punta de sus dedos, escuchando lo mojada que se puso, y poniendo atención ante los movimientos de dama, que se remolineaba de placer, con aquel tacto masculino. ―Ganondorf… Ganondorf… Qué… ¿qué haces…?―

―Lo que deseas…― Respondió él.

―Ah… Yo… ¡Aaaaah! ―

Sus palabras simplemente fueron interrumpidas, por sentir la boca y el calor de ella, del mismo rey de las tinieblas, movía esa lengua de una manera majestuosa, era tan delicioso y sutil a la vez, que ella simplemente no aguantó demasiado. Llevó su mano libre al enrojecido cabello del varón, con desesperación.

―Gaaah…. Aaaah… Ganondorf… Esto… Aaah… se siente tan extraño…― Decía jadeantemente, su respiración agitada, su calor, todo era por culpa de aquel Gerudo, que le fascinaba la idea de tenerla bajo su merced.

―Sabes muy… uhmm… muy bien… Mmmh… ― Se separó casi nada de la intimidad de la joven ―…Es tan dulce… como la miel…―

―No…no digas eso… ― Contestó ella avergonzada, respirando agitadamente.

Al pasar unos momentos más, Ganondorf, pareció desesperado, le soltó la mano, y de repente, se acomodó un poco más, a la vez que tomó ambos muslos que apretó con sus fuertes brazos, volviendo a lamer y chupar con muchas ansias, cosa que la pelinegra no soportó, e inevitablemente, soltó unos gritó más ― ¡Aaaaah! ¡Ganondorf! ¡Eeeck! ― El delgado cuerpo de la joven, se estremeció, se sintió cansada, a lo que el culpable del orgasmo la soltó para colocarse sobre ella, diciéndole como advertencia ―…Aun no termina…― Los ojos marrones de la mujer le miraron con sorpresa y vergüenza, y aquel varón le tomó nuevamente de las piernas ―…Como bien sabes… estoy que ya no puedo aguantar, además… Con esto… te haré mía…―

―…Ganondorf…―Musitó más para sí.

Y sintió que el miembro erguido, duro como una roca, y ardiente como el carbón, lo pegó a su tierna intimidad húmeda. Se sobresaltó, incluso tomó con sus manos las colchas carmín, estrujándolas al sentir que él buscaba pasar, se abrió un poco más para que él pudiese pegar sus caderas, asustada, pero su cuerpo respondía ya casi solo, ya era inevitable e inútil echarse para atrás, también quería hacerlo sentir bien.

―Hazlo… ― Escuchó la tierna y suave voz de la joven, y le miró, con asombró ―…Hazlo como quieras… Deseo solo pertenecerte a ti… ―

Embelesado, no evitó mostrar un sonrojo, casi imperceptible, se lanzó a ella, la tomó del rostro con ambas manos besándola tiernamente, pero también de manera desesperada, causando que la joven hiciera ruidos con su garganta ante la brusquedad del contacto.

Se separó casi nada de ella, viéndole de una manera penetrante, ya mostrando su deseo carnal, y pecaminoso.

Volvió a lo suyo, tratando de hacerlo con cuidado, para no lastimarla.

―…Aquí voy…―

―…Sí…―

―Eeeck…― Soltaron ambos a la vez, solo unos empujones más con la cadera del varón y estaría completamente dentro de ella. Pero ella parecía sollozar en silencio, era duro, pero se sentía bien.

―Ya está…― Dijo él en un ahogante susurró.

―…Aah… Sí… puedo sentir… Ganondorf…― Alzó sus manos, como si le invitara a que la abrazara, él comenzó a moverse despacio, y en cada vaivén ella soltaba un quejido.

El Gerudo, parecía tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe, porque por dentro estaba con la ansiedad de subir de tono las cosas, le gustaba verla así, tan sumisa ante él, pero quería algo más fuerte, sus quejidos y gemidos lo hacían desearla aún más…

Sin pensarlo más tiempo, sólo se inclinó a ella, y se apoyó en sus antebrazos, a la vez que podía besarle el fino y delgado cuello, la dama le volvió a abrazar, despacio, solo hasta que sintió que de repente él balanceó fue más duro, lo cual hizo que ella le abrazara con sorpresa, en sus ojos demostraba su estupor, y el rostro de Ganondorf permanecía a su costado, no preguntó nada, no objetó… Ella misma se lo había permitido.

―¡Ah… Ah… Ah! ―

Ganondorf se incorporó, hasta quedar en sí, a gatas, mientras seguía penetrándola con brusquedad, le oía gritar, quejarse, respirar de una manera en que le agradó.

―¡…Ganondorf… Ganondorf…!―

Oír que le llamaba, era todo un deleite, le incitaba a seguir, tan rápido y fuerte sin pensar más en ello.

La joven dama, solo apretaba sus ojos, y las colchas, sintiéndose cada vez más extraña, más caliente, el dolor ya ni siquiera estaba presente, sentía todo el calor del fornido rey sobre ella, realmente ya lo estaba disfrutando de una manera que ni siquiera ella conocía…

Ganondorf, soltó un gruñido, seguido de un quejido, arrugó su ceño, sabiendo que ya estaría por llegar al límite, y ella también parecía saberlo.

―¡Aaaah…! Ganondorf… Yo… ¡Kyaah…!―

―Voy a venirme… Aagh… Te voy a llenar… solamente de mí… te llenare completamente de mi esencia… ¡Eres mía… solo eres mía! ―

―S-sí… ¡Soy tuya…! Aaah… ¡Ganondorf! ―

―¡Gaaaaaaaaaah! ― Exclamó el rey

―¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! ― Soltó la joven, al venir junto con él, y sintió cómo ese blancoso líquido caliente, se acumuló en su órgano.

Todo su frágil ser, se estremeció como nunca, y aquel Gerudo, solo se separó un poco, para sacar su miembro, que aún palpitaba y ardía.

La admiró desde su altura, notándola respirar tan profundamente, y agotada, con los ojos cerrados, ya pareciendo dormitar. Se inclinó y le tomó de la frente para despejarle su flequillo, y le beso tiernamente. Cosa que despabiló a la joven, que le miró dibujando una dulce sonrisa, un regalo para el rey de las tinieblas, que se dirigió a su oído y le susurró unas palabras, causando un sonrojo en la joven.

―…Yo también… Te amo…― Contestó ella, a la vez que lo abrazó.

**_…Fin…_**

**_Notas del Autor:  
_**Está es practicamente, la primera vez que hago un lime - lemmon xD Así que espero y haya sido de su agrado, es simplemente algo que traía en mente desde hace un tiempo, y tenía que escribirlo. Según yo me baso en el tiempo del Twilight Princess, pero sin traer aun el corte de la espada Warlock Blade, solo una pequeña aclaración xD Gracias por pasar, n_n/ ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


End file.
